1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to candles and multi-piece candle fuel elements.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Candles having multiple fuel sections are known. In one candle, an oil reservoir has a circumferential ring, or collar, that sits on top of a candle support cup. The collar has a plurality of radial heat fins that slant upwardly from the periphery of the candle support cup over a fuel charge carried therein. The radial arms are circumferentially spaced around the candle support cup and conduct heat from a flame on the candle to warm the oil reservoir.
Another candle has an outer wax portion separated from a concentric inner wax portion by a cylindrical shield. A wick is disposed centrally in the inner wax portion. When a flame is disposed on the wick, the inner wax portion is burned. The shield prevents the outer wax portion from being consumed, thereby leaving the outer wax portion intact around the shield.
Another candle is a composite candle having a central core with stacked-outer rings surrounding a central core. The central core is substantially a basic pillar candle having a wick extending longitudinally through a generally cylindrical wax fuel charge. A plurality of outer wax fuel elements or wax rings are disposed around the central core stacked one on top of another up the length of the central core. When the wick is lit with a flame, heat therefrom consumes and melts both the wax fuel charge of the central core and the outer wax rings in a usual fashion. The outer wax rings have various different properties such as colors, scents, shapes, etc., and may be combined in various ways according to the taste of the user.